phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Demons
}} Speed Demons is the first in a series of chapter books based on Phineas and Ferb episodes, published on January 6, 2009. This book is a print adaptation of the episodes "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster". Book Summary Speed Demons is a near word-for-word adaptation of the episodes "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster", presented as Part One and Part Two. The book makes the transition from Part One to Part Two with the simple phrase, "It was another beautiful summer day". Differences between the book and the episodes as broadcast are noted below. In general, most of the differences are that of timing, where an event is described as happening at a slightly different time (usually before) than when it happened in the episode, though some lines are missing from the episode. Each page typically has a picture from the episode that helps the reader visualize what is being described. The picture is a halftone screenshot from the episode (taken from the wide format originals), cropped into custom shapes such as rectangles with cut-out corners or elipses. Each chapter includes a picture of Phineas and Ferb at the beginning of the chapter, and Perry's image appears next to each page number. Gallery Image:Speed Demons chapter opener 1.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part One Image:Speed Demons chapter opener 2.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part Two Image:Speed Demons picture 1.jpg|One of the images used for Part One Image:Speed Demons picture 2.jpg|One of the images used for Part Two Image:Speed Demons back cover.jpg|Back cover Background Information *The pictures are from the wide format originals. The series as broadcast on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as the DVDs, are in standard 4:3 format. *Gretchen is specifically named as the Fireside Girl who asks about the engine. In the episodes, this information had to be pieced together from the credits of two episodes. *The songs are described in general terms, rather than specifics. (For example, no lyrics are transcribed.) *Part One provides general info about Ferb being from England. *Part Two provides more info on Ferb, and provides a transition between the two halves that does not require that "Rollercoaster" be covered first, even though it is the pilot episode. Production Information Title Description Lazy summer days? Not for Phineas and Ferb. One day the duo fixes up their Linda|mom's car and takes it to the races. The next they build the world's craziest roller coaster! The neighborhood's not likely to be the same after this. But will Dr. Doofenshmirtz plan to reverse the spin of the earth with a magnet trained at the eastern seaboard succeed and ruin things for everyone? Back Cover Summary Vrooom! It's summer vacation for Phineas and Ferb, and they have a lot to do! First, they fix up their mom's car and enter the Swamp Oil 500 at the speedway. Then, they build a wild roller coaster with more surprises than you can imagine—including snakes! With all this racing around, who has time to be bored? Doofenshmirtz quote: "Ah, Perry the Platypus. You're just in time to witness my Deflatanator Ray!" Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One ("The Fast and the Phineas") *Missing line: "What is that wonderful noise?" *Changed Line: Candace just simply asks "What are you doing to Mom's car?" instead of yelling "What are you doing to Mom's car?!!" *New incident: Stacy spilling grape juice on Linda's sweater. *Vivian's greeting to Candace is slightly shorter. *Missing line: the announcers discussing if the boys are too young. *New info: provides explanation of why Candace didn't have her cell phone at the race. *Missing line: "That way, if anybody wants anything flated, they will have to talk to me." *Changed: The photographer hands Candace the first picture, instead of Candace just grabbing the nearest picture. *Missing line: "Let's open it up and see what this puppy can do." *Shortened line: (Listen to those fools), "as they worship their candy-colored race car men." *Difference: The DEI blimp explodes instead of continuing to deflate. *Missing line: "Deal me back in, Viv." *Missing line: "'I'm busy with my bridge game, Candace'?" *Changed: The car doesn't fly as high as it does in the episode. *Missing line: "I gotta admit, I thought you were exaggerating a bit, but this is really worth getting excited about!" *New scene: Candace's determination that the boys won't get away with this. Part Two ("Rollercoaster") *Missing line: "You did tell them I'm in charge?" *Missing line: "Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down!" *Missing line: "Down, down I say!" *Visual continuity problem: The book describes upcoming sections of the rollercoaster that could not yet be seen from the boys' backyard. *Missing line: "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" *Shortened Line: (It was right here), "and it was huge!" *Missing line: "Mom!" *Changed dialog: The reaction to the A-A-A-A section of the coaster was changed from "aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah" to "Ahh-ohh ahh-ohh ahh-ooh". *Changed: Perry makes use of the Magnetism Magnifier's ray instead of bouncing it off an overhead cable. *Missing line: "Nice hat, Isabella." *Missing scene: the coaster cars get caught on the jet's tail. *Changed: Candace gives up and follows her mother instead of mom pulling Candace back into the house. *Missing line: "They're the only mammals to lay eggs." *Missing line: "Maybe he'll lay an egg." *Missing sequence: Ferb belching from the peanut butter and Isabella leaving the backyard. Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Linda Flynn *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Perry the Platypus *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jeremy Johnson External links * * Excerpts of copyrighted sources are included for review purposes only, without any intention of infringement. Category:Real World Articles Category:Merchandise Category:Real World books Category:Chapter books